


Tale of the Mojave

by Dansedanserevolution



Series: August 2017 Fanfic Challenge [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: Some cute fluff with Deacon





	Tale of the Mojave

"You're trying to tell me there's a robot cowboy in the Mojave that leads you to a priceless treasure if you feed it enough special bottlecaps?"

Deacon beamed at Sole. "Yep!"

Sole rolled their eyes and threw a couple more sticks on the fire. "Sure, Deacon," they sighed. Sometimes his lies were tiring to keep up with.

He frowned now, "What, you don't believe me?"

"Of course I do." The sarcasm dripped from their words.

Deacon crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine, then. Since you're gonna be a party pooper. I'll tell you something you'll have to believe."

Sole didn't say anything, just raised their eyebrows waiting for yet another fib from the spy.

"I like you."

They rubbed the bridge of their nose, cursing themself for accepting this joker's help. "I like you, too, Deacon. That's why we're traveling together."

"No. I mean, _like you_ , like you."

Sole's eyes slowly drifted up to stare at his sunglasses. But they weren't in their usual spot. He had set them on the top of his head; the flames of the fire dancing in the clear glassiness of his baby blues.

They left Sole speechless. Only a few times had they seen him without his sunglasses on and they did her best to memorize the beautiful sight.

Sole scoffed, swallowing the knot in their throat. "Okay, sure."

"I'm serious. I like the way you stand up for the helpless. And the willingness to give the shirt off your back to someone." Their shoulders slumped. Those are just things they do, not even thinking about it. They were a good person before the war and didn't see a reason to stop. Except now they could put a bullet in someone who wronged or took advantage of them. Sole frowned and went back to poking the fire, intent on ignoring him. "I like how.. when the winds swirls through the streets in the city, it makes your hair float around and tickle your face. And.. just before you pull the trigger on your sniper rifle, you bite your lip," Sole found themself watching him again, entranced by the way his lips moved, "and you get a little smile when you hit your target. And.. I like the way you look at me when you think I don't see you.. Because I look at you the same way. I'm just better at it."

So, he did notice. They felt like an idiot - having a crush on a man like him. One they thought they could never scratch the surface with. But he was here, sitting across from them, telling them the truth for probably the first time since they'd met.

And did they profess themself back to him? ..No. Sole sat there, mouth agape, words frozen in their brain.

Deacon smirked, "Listen, I know I'm a handsome devil, but maybe you could throw me a bone? Convince me I didn't just make a fool out of myself?"

Sole got up and dropped their stick, letting the fire have it. They leaned down close and cupped his face when they got to him, but the force of their fumbling movements made Deacon lose his balance. He fell backward off the rock he was perched on and dragged them with him. They broke out in laughter realizing the tangled mess they were in - all limbs, dirt, and awkwardness.

Deacon guided a hand through their hair, his slender fingers wrapping around the soft strands. He kissed them then, moving his rough lips against their smooth, silky ones. Sole's heart warmed for the first time since they'd been frozen.

When they parted, he rested his forehead against theirs, his fingers dancing over their jaw and neck. "Still think I'm a bad liar?" Sole smiled and shook their head, planting another light kiss on his lips. "I'm telling the truth, though. The robot cowboy's name is Festus."

Sole groaned and rolled away from him, dusting themself off as they left him smirking in the dirt.


End file.
